Miracle in December
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hei, dia punya tanggal lahir yang sama denganmu, Dai-chan. / canon / sekuel Cancelling Plan? bisa ya, bisa tidak. /


**.**

* * *

**Miracle in December**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, T, Family/Romance

© kazuka, february 15th, 2014

**.**

"_Hei, dia punya tanggal lahir yang sama denganmu, Dai-_chan_."_

**.**

Hari itu salju turun cukup deras, mengacaukan rencana setiap orang yang sudah memiliki sederet kegiatan untuk membuat _New Year's Eve_ mereka lebih berkesan. Para salju tak mau toleransi. Mereka seolah merayakan hari penutupan tahun itu, dengan bersorak-sorai berpesta di udara dan kemudian memenuhi jalan-jalan serta halaman, tak peduli bahwa perayaan mereka sebenarnya menghalangi perayaan yang sudah dirancang para manusia penghuni kota Tokyo pada 31 Desember tersebut.

Tapi semua hal di atas tak menjadi masalah besar untuk Daiki. Dia harus menghadapi hal yang lebih darurat ketimbang memikirkan para salju yang berjatuhan dengan deras, yang mengubah suasana _New Year's Eve._

**.**

**.**

Tangan Satsuki digenggamnya erat-erat. Di belakangnya tersedia bangku, tapi dia tak mau repot-repot duduk. Ketika Satsuki mengerang, di saat itulah genggamannya makin kuat. Ketika Satsuki sedikit tenang, dia meregang. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Hingga, tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pertarungan yang menyakiti satu sama lain.

(Tapi Satsuki tak peduli rasa sakit itu.)

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Satsuki panas. Kontras dengan hujan salju di luar sana. Pendingin ruangan memang menyala—dengan suhu yang tak terlalu rendah, sebenarnya—tapi itu seakan tak punya guna untuk Satsuki. Keningnya mengucurkan keringat deras, dan Daiki-lah yang mengambil tugas untuk membersihkannya.

Sia-sia. Area itu basah lagi, terus-menerus. Berulang-ulang. Tapi Daiki juga tak ambil pusing dan tak keberatan harus melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Tenang, Nyonya Aomine, fokus. Tarik napas Anda baik-baik, pelan-pelan. Jangan panik, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah sang petugas medis mengatakannya, Satsuki menoleh pada Daiki, berusaha memaksakan senyum. Meski ia tengah berusah-payah mengatur cara napasnya, dia tetap berkata-kata, tanpa memudarkan senyum, "Dai-_chan_, kau harus jadi ayah yang hebat. Yang keren. Supaya aku tidak sia-sia melakukan ini untukmu, tahu."

Daiki terlihat gelisah, memang, dia khawatir. Bohong kalau tidak. Dia tak tega melihat Satsuki mengatakannya di tengah kondisinya yang sangat darurat. Dilepaskannya genggaman erat tangan mereka sebentar, hanya untuk membawa telapak tangan Satsuki ke depan bibirnya, kemudian menciumnya lembut. Daiki menutup tangan Satsuki, untuk mengecup buku-buku jarinya. Daiki mendekat pada wajah Satsuki, untuk menitipkan kecupan pada pelipisnya yang basah.

"Aku berjanji, Satsuki."

**.**

**.**

Satsuki telah sampai pada puncaknya. Satsuki terlihat tak sanggup. Satsuki mulai melemah. Satsuki nyaris kehabisan napas.

Daiki berharap ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia bersumpah, dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dia menderita sebuah rasa sakit akan kehilangan hari ini, hanya karena dia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

(Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa dia usahakan? Dia memang ada di samping Satsuki, namun nyatanya Satsuki berjuang sendiri.)

"Sedikit lagi, Nyonya Aomine. Tarik napas Anda dalam-dalam, kumpulkan kekuatan Anda!"

Daiki bersegera menuju telinga Satsuki, membisikkan kalimat yang secara mendadak melintas di otaknya, "Yang kuat, Satsuki. Berusahalah sedikit lagi. Kauharus bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Lakukan yang terakhir dengan semua yangkau punya—agar aku bisa menepati janjiku barusan padamu."

Tampak lebih banyak asa yang terbit di mata Satsuki setelah mendengarnya. Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selain memejamkan matanya sebentar setelah itu, untuk mengumpulkan semua energi yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

Atas nama sebuah perjanjian, Satsuki melakukan_nya_.

**.**

**.**

"Dia keajaiban, Dai-_chan_."

Sekali lagi, Daiki mengecup kening dua orang yang ada di depannya. Secara bergantian. Tidak bosan, tidak sama sekali. Tanpa rasa keberatan, tentu saja. Dia tetap berdiri. Tidak kelihatan lelah, sepertinya. Padahal sebuah kursi siap menampung tubuhnya yang pasti kelelahan karena berdiri selama hitungan jam—namun dia tidak melakukannya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Sebab dia tengah disibukkan oleh keajaiban yang baru ditemuinya.

"Tentu saja," Daiki menyeringai kecil. "Seorang pemilik keajaiban harus memiliki anak yang punya keajaiban juga," seringainya berubah menjadi senyuman. Senyuman dewasa. "Dan dia akan lebih ajaib dariku dalam lebih banyak hal."

Satsuki balas tersenyum. Dipeluk Satsuki tubuh mungil yang dihangatkan selembar selimut biru tebal itu—tubuh putih mulus dan bersihnya tersembunyi di balik selimut yang dibelikan Daiki dua minggu lalu itu. Rambut biru gelapnya cukup tebal, membuat Daiki tak bosan untuk mengelusnya, menyentuhnya, dengan sentuhan yang seringan angin—takut jikalau sang pemilik rambut itu rapuh kala dia melakukannya dengan berlebihan.

"Dia punya tanggal lahir yang sama denganmu."

"Hn. Walaupun bulannya berbeda, aku tak keberatan."

"Dan kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu tadi," Satsuki melirik, senyum jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja," Daiki akhirnya menyadari keberadaan sebuah kursi di balik dirinya, dia tarik benda itu, lantas mendudukkan diri di atasnya, tetap mendampingi Satsuki di samping tempat tidurnya, enggan beranjak satu inci pun dari Satsuki dan _keajaiban kecil_ mereka. "Orang yang bisa membahagiakan kau dan si _keajaiban_ ini selain aku, hanya aku sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: weteep, cheezy abis orz #dor

waktu mengetik ini, lagu Miracles in December punya exo keputar. dalam repeat mode. (i'm not particularly their fan, but yeah i always have particular, undying love for ballads). berasa pas banget. dan baru bener-bener sadar, aomine daiki adalah bagian dari keajaiban, _kiseki no sedai_, and his baby boy must be a miracle too. menurutku, sih, hahaha. makanya aku tambahin prompt tentang keajaiban di bagian ending-nya itu.

awalnya nggak berniat ngejadiin plot bunny ini jadi fanfic, tapi ide ini terlalu mendesak. inti fic ini sebenarnya ada di janji mereka itu aja, sih, HEHEHE oh ya kalau ada yang nanya apa ini adalah sekuel dari Cancelling Plan, bisa iya, bisa enggak. =))dan tetiba aku jadi inget ficnya confusedpandabear di tumblr yang semacem ini juga, temanya tentang sympathy pains gitu—dan jangan2 fic ini bisa jadi lanjutan ficnya dia itu =)) /dor

thanks for reading! o/ #kabur yang nunggu Semanis Berry, tahan dulu ya he he he he he

.

.

p.s.: udah pada tau soal aomomoweek? XD


End file.
